


Mind Palace

by BloodyCherry



Series: Drabbles y One shots Adlock [18]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adlock, F/M, Sherene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyCherry/pseuds/BloodyCherry





	Mind Palace

"I like when you’re in your mind palace" Irene said when Sherlock opened his eyes after looking for a clue in his mind palace. They were solving a crime together, as they used to do since Irene had come back to London. "It looks like your body is here but your mind is… anywhere else. And sometimes you make funny faces when you are disappointed."

Sherlock stopped taking notes and raised his eyebrows surprised.”Were you looking at me all the time?” 

"You are hypnotic. And cute, but only a bit cute." She laughed at the way he frowned when she said he was cute.

"How am I supposed to answer that?"

Irene shrugged. “You don’t have to answer,I just stated what I think about you when you’re in your mind palace.”

"Sometimes you are there to help me find things" Sherlock said when he finished taking his notes. "At least you were when we were apart. Now I’ve got… your real you here, so I don’t need to picture you in my mind. Sometimes you just walked into my mind without my permission."

"I told you I like to misbehave, but I didn’t tell you that my favourite hobby is to break into certain detective’s mind palace just to mess up things." She admitted playfully.

"You didn’t mess up things, you…" Sherlock tried to hide his blush by looking at some papers. "Well, it doesn’t matter."

Irene drew a cunning smile in her lips. “I get it. You used to break into the bedroom of my mind palace too.”


End file.
